Bella The Witch
by yooseo23
Summary: Isabella Swan, is not a person you should anger with, she is Isabella Potter. She is the daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Potter. Born to have seven vampire mates. What would happen for their lives and how Edward cope up with the reality. I don't own both books, but I own my imagination...
1. The Truth

Bella's POV

I am a full blood witch; my name is Isabella Marie Potter. But I hide it since my father wants me to look for my future mates and the oracles said that my mates are a nomad, in Forks, in Denali and in Volterra. So here, I am posting as a human girl and a vampire named Edward keep on bugging me. "Bella, do you have a plan on Saturday?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "I don't, and I don't plan on going out." I said and I looked at his sisters with their "husbands". "anyway, I have to go." I said and walk away from him. "Bella!" Alice called but I still ignore her and walk away before I saw my own owl, Mary Hedwig. She's my father's gift when I reach my eleventh birthday. I guess someone have a message from someone again. "hey, Hedwig." I called and she drop the letter. I smile at it before dropping on my knees to get the letter. When I walk again my phone ringed. I look at it and it's my cousin, Daphine Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's Daughter. "what?!" I asked in annoyed tone. "looks like you're not in the good mode, cous." She said while I walk. "someone is a jerk today." I said as I get in my car. "is that person named, Edward Anthony Cullen?" she asked and I smirk at that. "yep." I said with popping "p" and drive fast away from the Forks High.

She chuckled. "I know, cous. And one more thing, we are going in there to get you back in here since you said about shutting off on your emotions." She said and I groan at it. "scared that I will really shut off my emotions for that?" I ask even I know the answer. "yes, and I know you will do everything, I KNOW you and for that I will do everything put you back in Hogwarts or to stop you from doing it." She said emphasizing the word know. "yeah, let's see to that." I said as I park the car in the garage. "and see you to that." I continue before ending the call. I pick my wand. "Alohomora." I said the unluck spell. "Charlie." I called my uncle. "I'm here in the kitchen, Bella." He said and then I smell lasagna, ratatouille, Italian carbonara and red wine. "looks like it will have a party." I said and he smirk. "of cause your parents will be here." And as he said we saw a green fire that form a two figure that turn as my parents, The King and Queen of Wizardry and Witchcraft. "well, how's my son?" dad ask as he hug me. "I'm fine, and also why are you here, my birthday in done nine days ago." I said as I saw my mother's smile. "we have a gift for you and we didn't give it nine days ago." Mom said and she reveal seven boxes. "what are those?' I asked and dad open it to reveal seven identical rings that was copy from my ring, that has a 12-birthstone gem as the main gemstone my ring. "this rings are the rings that you're going to give and put in their ring finger when you ask them to be your queens and wives." Mom said that made me smile in the way I always have and dad notice it. "Don't worry, if they didn't give you the answer we want. You will have to go back and we will do the memory spell, for you." He said and hug me tight. "thank you, dad." I said and relaxed before I fall asleep.

Alice's POV

"Bella, do you have a plan on Saturday?" Edward asked and I saw she rolled her eyes for being annoyed already and I held back a giggle. "I don't, and I don't plan on going out." she said and I notice her looked at us, with Jasper and Emmett. And I don't want to see the sadness in her eyes. "anyway, I have to go." she said and walk away from us. "Bella!" I try to called but she still walks away and I fell in myself that I want to run to her and comfort her. "you ok, Alice?" Emmett asked and then I fall in the floor when a vision hit me like wave. _"Ms. Potter, I would like you to meet your future wife. Ms. Alexandra Lovegood." A man said and I saw a girl look like Bella said at him. "thank you, Mr. Seamus. Alex here is my soon to be wife is my friend and also schoolmate in Forks High." She said._ "that will never happen." Edward said but for a reason when I saw the smiles, she gave to the woman I by a feeling of jealousy, I don't want Bella to be with her, I want Bella to MINE. "Alice, look." Rosalie said as an owl fly towards when Bella calls her before it drops an envelope. Bella kneeled getting the envelop when her phone ringed. So, we follow her.

Minutes later when we arrive at the house, we saw a stick she picks and smile. "Alohomora." Bella said and the door opens on its own. "what was that?" Jasper, my husband asked and when I thought of Jasper as my husband, I feel a knife that was stabbing my dead heart. "Edward, what did you read from Charlie?" Emmett asked. "how he can stop Bella from shutting off her emotions, how he can convince her mates to leave their husband, or how he can help his NIECE." Edward said and I look at them to see a shock face. Then I saw a dark figure away from the house when I heard it mumbles. "I will make sure that you will shut off your emotion, Potter." It said before she disappears. "Shit." I heard Emmett. We run and ruin the door when we saw two human hugging Bella and I growl at it and I looked at Rosalie because she also growls at them. "you mass be, Edward?" the man asked Edward. "I'm Bella's boyfriend." When he said that I glare at him. "sorry, to ruin your happiness young man, but she is not what you think she is." He said again and the woman beside Bella smile. "I'm Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, his wife and Charlie Swan second cousin. And I'm please to meet my daughter's future wives." She said with a smile and I fell myself in cloud nine and Edward growls.

"I'm not going to do this but you give me no choice, _Pertrificus Totalus._" He said and Edward became stiff and he falls laying back on the floor. "I don't like him, my son." He said as he looks at Bella and Bella looked at him shaking his head. "well, dad. I told you he asked me out for almost a hundred times. And I told him no, he almost broke my hand." When she said that I growl at Edward that is now awake. "well, Mr. Cullen. I will ask for your father to keep him from my daughter/son, because I will never regret what I'm going to do on him." He said and his eyes change from light green to golden red. "dad, stop. I can take care of myself and please mom is already laughing at you." She said and I looked at the woman near her. "Harry, calm down they don't need to see The King of Death in here. And also stop it, your daughter is Prince or Mistress of Death, she can kill him in snapped." She said and Bella smirk and then I fell something move on us. "Master and Mistresses, I receive a word that you want to see the list?" it asked and Bella smile. "I asked for the list." She said and let her hand reach for it.

She smiles at the list. "Edward Anthony Masen, your days left are 400 days before you die on this immortal life of yours." She said and look at him. "sorry, Mr. Cullen, but because of what you have done to my mistress your life is now on its last years." The person in the black cloak said. "stop, why days when I last saw this list it was supposed to be 500 millenniums." She said and look at the person. "hurting the Prince of Death is not a good thing in the grim reapers. And also, Master Harry is now called King of Death." It said and disappear. I know that what happen today will never be forgotten. "sorry, young man but they value her more than your life." Hermione her mom said. "what is she?" Rosalie asked but her eyes looked at Bella with love, and lust. "pure blooded witch." Her father said. "Hedwig." She called and the owl launch itself on her shoulder. "dad?" she looked at him. "you need to go back; your name is the Goblet of Fire." He said and Bella look at him. "if this is something like yours it seems that I have to complete." She sighs as she gets her trunk.

"Harry, Triwizard Tournament is not a game that you have years ago when you became the fourth player, Cedric die protecting you and now you want our daughter play or complete on that deathly match." As she said that Rosalie and I growl louder. "there is no way that I will let Bella fight in that game." I said and put my hand in my chest. "Emmett, call Carlisle and have them called The Volturi and Denali's." I said when sense three more vampires. "Jean?" someone said and we looked at the three nomads. "well, it's nice to meet you again, Ignotus Laurent Perevell." Harry said. "my great great great great great grandson." He said and nod at him. "this is my coven, James and his sister Victoria." He as they nod at him. "The Boy Who Live, what did I heard that you want your daughter?" he asked and he nod. "Harry James Potter, you may live from a death curse, Dark Lord and being his horcruxes, this doesn't mean that you will let your daughter to fight in a death game, remember how many people die on that game." He said and Me, Rosalie and I saw Victoria create a fist. "Mr. Laurent, I know that but I'm the same as my father, I'm one of the horcruxes of a Dark Lady, live from a death curse and also I'm the heir of Slytherin, just like dad." After Bella said that Laurent smirk. "as yes, the Heir of the four houses of Hogwarts." Laurent said and Victoria and James look at us. "we have a snack." James said when the wind blow from Charlie to us.

He laughs and grab a stick. "Charlie Henry G. Swan, the third prince of wizardry." He said as I feel the other vampires and The Volturi are here. "looks like this is not close conversation anymore." Bella said and she point the stick on the door opening it for them. "well, please enter." Harry said and I feel the house gets bigger. "I love Magic." Bella and Harry said. "sure, both of you love magic." Hermione said laughing at them. As they enter, we saw someone, pointing a stick at Bella. "Avade Kedrava." She said and a green light point at Bella, and I saw her fall even her heartbeat stops. "see you in hell, Isabella Marie Potter." She said before killing herself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. The Killing Curse and Her Immortality

Hermione's POV

After she cast the killing curse, my daughter lies in the front fighting to go back in here. "Bella." A vampire looks like pixie shout and runs to hold my daughter's head. "Hermione, how long we need to wait for her to wake up?" my husband asks and I look at my time and smile. "two more hours." I said and walk to my daughter. "Ms. Cullen, would you like to put my daughter in the couch?" I ask nicely as her when I feel six pairs of eyes looking at me. "but she's dead." She said while holding her sobs, I smile. "she's not dead, Ms. Cullen. She is fighting to back, just like her father." I said and point at him while he grins. "Harry, create chairs now." I said and he smile and smirk at the same time. "sure thing, my queen." He said and kiss my forehead. "what a cheesy husband you are." I said as I giggle and a matter of seconds there's chairs and table. "have a sits, Misters and Misses, so we can talk." My husband said and the sit on the chairs.

"I would like to introduce myself, I'm Harry James Potter, and this is my wife, Hermione Jean Granger-Potter and our daughter who right now is fight to get back is Isabella Marie Potter." My husband said and Aro smile and smirk. "how do you know vampires?" He asks as if they didn't know but the others are. "vampires, werewolves, shifters, mermaids, dragons, centaurs and other creatures of all side are known by every witches and wizards, Mr. Aro Volutri. The first vampire born wizard, son of Godric Peverell, great great great great great great great great great great great great great …. grand uncle of Henry Peverell the father of Antioch Daniel Peverell, Cadmus Franco Peverell and Ignotus Laurent Peverell." Harry said and that made them looked at him.

"well done, my grandson." He said and nod at me. "I guess, we have to wait for her go back in here. And please could both of you made a meal for us." Aro said. "human blood mixed with animal will do." He added. "well, Charlie. I need your help and Mr. Edward refrain from going near to my son or else your dead." I glare at him saying it but he smirks. "Crucio." I said as I point my wand to him and he falls in the floor in so mush pain. "stop, that Crustaceous Curse and just use other one on him." Aro said while smirking and I nod. "Imperio." I said and he stand looking at me. "never go near to my son until we get back your free on my curse." I said before we walk to the kitchen to create 50 buckets of blood using spells and potions.

"did you really use the both the unforgivable curse on him just to prove him that you can do more to him." Charlie said while shaking his head but he grins at me. "as long as he gets that my daughter is not his mate then I'm fine with that." I said as I remember the day before we perfect the Immortality Spell.

Flashback…

We are doing everything on our work place of our house when a black figure moves to us and reveal itself. "My name is Lucy Loyal." She said and I gasp because she was born pure witch when a person who is Goddess Nathalia, first born of Zeus and Hera change her to become an oracle she became immortal. "I know that you me, because looking at your face, you know me already." She said and smile.

"how long you are before you gave birth?" she asks and I look at myself. "3 weeks, why?" I ask as I tried to keep myself up as my husband keep her from doing anything. "I'm here to tell you that your daughter, will have seven mates all of which were vampires. Also, she will be born with something that I know you will expect on a man. Please make sure that you'll help her on her missions and also make sure she knows that she can produce a child on ever mate she have vampire or not." She said and we nod. "and please never make sure that she will know al of spells and potions in here world as a Wizardry Prince." She said and I nod and she disappear.

"if what she said is true then, my daughter will continue the Potter line forever?" Harry ask still confuse on what happen, I giggle and nod. "yes, Harry. But we have to continue this spell." I said and he continue to work on the spell.

2 Months after we tried the spell, I gave birth to my daughter slash son, Isabella Marie Potter. We are happy that she is healthy and also, she will be the great witch of her time. I smile at her as she tried to grab my necklaces with her small but white-pale hands closing and opening it again.

"hon, cradle her so she can rest." My husband said and I smile at the look his giving to his own child, the look of love. "sure, but could you make sure that our bed is ok." I ask him to look for it because our little princess will sleep in between us. "I already done it, and also I want that little son of mine near me, so no one can hurt her." He said as he looks at me and our child. "sure, my king." I said teasing him with my hips. He groans but look away. I laugh at him for that.

End of Flashback…..

"honey." My husband called from my sudden past reminisce. "what?" I ask blinking. "I'm talking to you, what do you remember?" He said and rubbing gently my back. "the time when she was born." I said and smile at him. "daddy." I heard faintly voice called my husband and I look at the couch. "Isabella." He run to her and held her head close earning several growls from her mates and the pathetic Edward boy. "stop growling at dad, Edward." She said and tried to stand up but failed to because of her knees wobbling and also her mouth is bleeding. "why did this girl, tried to kill Bella?" The strawberry blonde girl said. "that is Margaret Chang, daughter of Cho Chang. She has a crush on her ever since they are first year." I said and I can see the anger in their eyes.

I look at my daughter to see if she's not healing. "I'm fine, mom. Still alive and kicking." She said laughing. "that's not a joke, Isabella Marie Potter." I said in my anger voice. "she uses one of the most unforgivable curses on you, the Killing Curse. That curse killed your Grandfather and grandmother, and that was also use on us, when you're just a month-old child." I said as I remove her mask in the forehead revealing her scar.

"ok, I know, mom. But the thing is I want her to kill me, she's the reason that I want to shut off my emotion." She said and she give me the letter with Margret's signature. "vampires, don't die, my dear and so' your mates." I said burning the letter. "remember what I tell you.." I said as she smirks. "my mates are the vampires, three from Denali, two from Cullen, a nomad and known as one of the witch twins." She said as her eyes change. "ok, we need to Diagon Alley, they need to be with you." I said as I saw Tanya smirk. "not today, she can impregnate her mates, that is one thing that could happen on the seven of you." I added and she nod a bit.

"but how, mom. Witches know vampires." She said creating a fist in her left hand. "they don't need to worry on us." Tanya said as she goes near her making her scent reach my daughter's senses, and she calm a bit. "well, they don't need to but they all worry on what would happen to our daughter. She is after all the Prince of Death, and Prince of Wizardry and Witchcraft." I said and I saw her cousins.

"it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy." Draco said as he walks in to the house. "Draco Malfoy." He said and again and Harry laugh. "still using that words on me like we're first year, Draco." Harry said as he hugs him and I nod. "was it nice to do it, but before I forgot, all of them know what to do and also the girls bathroom where the Basilick lies is now have the sign that only the Potters, Malfoys, Lovegoods and Weasley are allow to enter and that would also include your mates, Isabella." He said and Isabella look at me.

"they need to be near you, you want something to happen to them." I said and she look dazed and then her eyes change. "they will have to face death." She said. And I smile. "then we need to get them their wands, because if a vampire went against a witch or wizard, they will die." I said and they nod.

Rosalie's POV

After the conversation, Emmett and Jasper nod to us. "don't worry, we will be still your friends, Rose." Emmett as he hugs me and he tried to kiss me one last time but I feel to much pain before falling to the ground but I my head was catch by Jane. "I know, you want to kiss her one last time, Emmett. But it will never happen, because it you try that all of them die." Charlie said and he walks to me. "here drink this." He said as he gives a blue juice. "that is a healing potion. And maybe all of my niece's mate have to stay in here." Aro said as he look at me. "Jane, Victoria, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Alice, and Rosalie all of you can use her room to in but no funny business." Her mother said and Harry giggle. "and also, for you." Her mom said as she looks at her husband. "unfair." He said. "let's say, that I will be in the room next to our child and to our future daughters-in-law. So, you need to stay from that room or else." She said looking at her and I know what she implying.

"yes, Ma'am. No funny business." Tanya said and her mom smile. "Isabella, lead them to your room and if your hungry just tell her she can make sure that the seven of you will be feed." She said and Bella nod before she stands up and I can feel their eyes on her. "Bella, carry Rosalie she can't walk properly." Her dad said and she look back saw me still not fine. "Emmett, if something happens to her, I'm make sure your life is a living hell." She said and carry me in bridal style.

"wait for us." Victoria said as Bella giggle. "follow my scent, ladies." She said in her husky voice and it send me shivers in my spine. "yep, we can't keep our promises if she like that." I heard Irina said and I giggle. "nope, I just woke up from the dead so my voice may change before it goes back to normal." She said but still she haves a husky voice in. "how heavy do you think, Rosalie has?" Jane ask while she smirk. "she's light, because I can carry a sack of rice, tree, and everything all of you think is heavy. Rosalie is light, and you can a muscle in my arms are not giving too much force." She said and she open the door by kicking it lightly.

"so, how long do you know of vampires?" Kate ask and she sit down in the chair near a table. "ever since I'm a child." She said as she places me in the bed bigger that a queen side bed I ever seen. "what is that?" Alice ask and I look at her but she points at something and I look at it, to see a moving-pictures. "picture taken by witch photographer, it will always move." She said and she move to the other side of the room holding a rope. "who wants to watch my life?" She asks. "maybe you can tell." I suggest I don't want to see everything she have been through. "no worries, this game is my second one and I'm sure it will be deathlier that the last time." She jokes and I can feel the others looking at her. "I escape death more that once, girls." She said and I still don't want to see something. "we don't want to see everything." Tanya said and I can see her straggle. "don't worry about that." Bella said and she pull the rope.


	3. Author's Note

a/n: HELLO! I'm back! i hope you like this one and thank you for the reading The Mates, as duke4life3443 and mine's story... This is base on Harry Potter World where it's Harry and Hermione as husband and wife, and Twilight where Isabella Swan is Isabella Potter, daughter of Harry and Hermione with Seven Mates... Let's see how her seven mates agree with one another... find out more about them in the next chapters.

.

.

.Adios


	4. Isabella Potter's Past

Bella's POV

As they watch my father's life until mine before the first time, I enter the game.

_"Isabella Potter." Dumbledore said as the fire in the Goblet._

_"shit." I curse as I stand up and look at the people. "history repeat itself." Malfoy said and nod before she stands up and hug me. "be careful, I don't want to repeat what happen to Cedric like the way it happen to his dad, Cedric." She said and I nod. "I know." I said and walk to Dumbledore and he look at me and hug me._

I look at my mates they look at me before I nod. "just look and know why I don't like Edward." I said and they giggle at me. "who's Alexandra Lovegood?" Alice asks and I look at her. "my first fiancée." I said and they look at me. "just look my life." I said.

_I walk to the back of the Hogwarts hall where the other champions are in. "Izzy, looks like you're in this competition." Kevin said, Victor Krum's son. "just like our parents." I said they laugh but I look at Cedric who is looking at me._

_"I know this will be my last day. Isabella, would you date me?" He said but Francesca said idiot and I look at him. "Ced, I don't you like the you like me, and besides I have mates." I said and he look at me angry. "if you want to live, Cedric. I stop looking at her like that." I said. "they are vampires, killers." He shout and I look at him smirking._

_I use my hand to hold him. "never insult my mates." I said angrily while holding his neck. "stop it guys." Kevin said and he smirk at Cedric._

_"did you put your name in the goblet." Dumbledore said as he squeeze both of shoulder. "no, sir." I said as he look at me. "did you asks, the other for you to d it." He ask again and I shake my head. "no, sir."_

_Fast forward…._

_The game is done and Cedric is not dead like his dad. "Alex, how's my future wife." I said and I saw Margaret look at Alex with daggers. "it's ok, if that pathetic Margaret try to kill me. You should something about her, Izzy." She said and I know she will stop our play._

_"yeah, I know but we have to know what is her plan." I said and look at her brewing some potions. "love potion." She said and I look at her. "it won't work though." I said as I remember no potions work at me._

_Chuckling at them we walk away so none of them could know my plan except my friends and cousin. "are really sure to look for them?" Daphne ask and she eats chocolate and strawberry ice cream. "yes, I have to find them before Margaret uses everyone of you just to have me. She already believe that Alex is my fiancée, but what about if she found out that she's not?" I ask and they look at._

_"ok, this will be one thing, Izzy or else." Daphne threats and I smile. "I know." I said and the leave to look for my mates._

As they saw what I did Alice smile and look at me. "so, you know we mates but you still keep it in us." She said as she walks to me seductively. "h-have too." I said stuttering. They laugh and I saw how their eyes change from gold and red to black. "hungry?" I asks and they nod. "wait here." I said dashing out to the kitchen.

Jane's POV

As she dashes out of the room, I look at the photos and saw a family photo. "look at the photo near her bed." I said and I feel them look at the photo and they look at me. "that's my grandparents on my father side." Bella said as she uses her wand to make the cup floats to us.

"so, you keep this?" Tanya asks and she nod. "and I want to asks if you want to be with me?" She timidly asks and I smile at it.

"yes, Bella." Alice said and I saw Bella's face light up. "I already ask, uncle to clean my room in the school that will be our room for us to be meeting and also she looks for something in the drawer.

"why your looking for a key?" Irina ask she look at us. "I know, that none of you know that we can travel using fire since you're a vampire so, I need to get my car keys." She said and she grab to key and it look like a Lamborghini key car.

"Lamborghini Veneno." Alice said and I look at it again to see the car key of the Lamborghini. "that's 4.5 million dollars." I said and she smile. "8 million dollars actually." Bella said and I look at her again. "let's go?" She asks looking at all of us.

"yes, remember we have a wonderful memory." Tanya said and Bella nod before we drink the blood in the cup she gave.

At the Road….

We are in the car when we saw something move in the sky. "what was that?" Victoria asks and Bella looked at it. "Alexandra Lovegood." She said and wave before the thing stop near us. "your ex-fiancée?" Alice asks almost trying to get out of the car.

"have you seen a toad?" She asks and Bella rolled her eyes. "Alex, you know what's going to happen." Bella said and the girl nod. "well, this will be the most dangerous one, Izzy. You escape death for many times, but I can see that this will be also the most exciting moment to happen." She said and Bella laugh.

"all of the people in our world knows my mates, so no problem with that." Bella said smugly. "I know, but all of your mates needs your mark and also they are gorgeous." Alex said while looking at us.

"I will mark them before we enter the school so no need to worry about that one." Bella said and I cough slightly. "Alex, these are my mates, Alice, Rosalie, Victoria, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Jane." Bella said and Alex bow at us.

"its nice to see, the future queens of wizarding world." Alex said and I saw her eyes. "Izzy, they need to have things so I suggest that you take them to Diagon Alley." Alex said and Bella smirk. "I'm taking them before you interfere." Bella said and Alex bow before mounting the broomstick.

We arrive at an old restaurant with the name Leaky Cauldron. We walk to it and when we enter the pub they stare at Bella. "welcome back, Ms. Potter." They said shaking her hand like she's a celebrity.

"how did they know you, Bella." Kate asks and Bella look at us. "I'm the Girl Who Live." Bella said and I think I know what she's saying. "Killing Curse." I whisper and I know they heard it.

"one of the most unforgettable curses." Bella said and we walk to and dead-end part of the pub. "dead-end, Bella." Irina said and I saw Bella's smirk.

Victoria's POV

Bella get her wand and point it in the random rocks before they more to side and reveal an alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley. A place where every witch and wizard come to buy their things needed for school." Bella said as she walks and the we saw owls, bats, cats, and dogs store. Then another store that was piled with books and others where boxes.

"Bella, how can we buy in here?" Rosalie asks and Bella stops before she turns to us. "simple, my money here is more than what you think. Gringotts, is bank for witch and wizard that was in the underground to keep it for being taken." Bella said as she walks to the door with us following her.

"Bella, what are they?" Jane asks as we walk in the middle. "Goblins, they are nice but don't try to provoke them or else they will do something to hurt people." Bella said as she walk to the reception table.

"Ms. Isabella Potter wishes withdrawal." Bella said and the person looked at her with grin. "thus, Ms. Potter, have her keys?" He asks and she grab the key in her pocket.

"very well, Mr. Salven." He called a goblin. "please escort them to Ms. Potter's Vault." He said and he nod.

At the underground…..

"Vault 732." The goblin said and we walk to it after getting out of the cart that we use to travel underground to the vault.

"how much is your money in here, Bella?" I asks and she look at me. "well, I have 7 million galleons, 119 million sickles, and 3.5 billion knuts. The currency of that in dollars are, 8.43 dollars and I have 29.1 trillion dollars in all." She said and we look at her.

"that was in my name, not adding to my parent's money that I will have in the future." She said and look at her again.

"your rich." Rosalie said and she laugh. "yeah, but I don't buy things that are not needed." Bella said while looking at Alice.

"I also have a money in human world." Bella said as she get stacks of gold coins, silver and bronze coins. "I will take 850 galleons, 7,225 sickles and 105,000 knuts, Mr. Salven. You can record it and thank you." She said and she walk back to the cart so we follow her back.

"why did you get so much?" Rosalie asks as we look at the money. "for you we just arrive here early." She said as an owl fly to her dropping a letter. "my things are here and it seem that my granduncle knows you're here." Bella said as she reveals letters with our name in it. "Tatiana Veronika Denali, Katrina Jade Denali, Irina Kate Denali, Jane Volturi, Victoria, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, and Rosalie Lilian Hale. I know that you're not first years in this letter well it seems that I will use the time room so I can teach you about all of the lessons in the first, second, third, and fourth year of the school so bear with me." She said and she look at the letter again.

"ok, let's get started." Bella said and she smile at us.

2 Hours Later…..

"now, all we need is a wand." Bella said as she pushes the trolley that was filled by our books and everything in the list.

"why we need that sticks, Bella?" Kate said and looked at Bella. "really." Bella said while smirking. "let see, I'm sorry if the pain is not good. _Crucio_." Bella said and Kate fall in the ground screaming in pain and Bella removed the tip of the wand from Kate.

"that was painful, more painful that your ability Jane." Kate said as she stands up glaring at Bella. "you don't need wand I guess." Bella said as her grin reveal more. "that curse is the most painful one that it turns two wizard and witch to became insane because it reaches to their minds, Kate." Bella said as she points her wand back to her giving some healing spell that she whispers.

"and we need to go to Ollivander's we need to walk for about five minutes. So no running." Bella said glaring on us, but her glare is something different and it made me shivers in pleasures.

"ok, no running." Tanya said as she help Bella pushes the cart.

"can you tell us about wand?" I asked and Bella nod. "wands are made out of woods like, Vine, Fir, Holly, Rose, Oak, Hornbeam, Cherry, Hawthorn, Willow, Mahogany, Blackthorn, Ash, Yew and Maple. Those woods are very known in but the most powerful wand can make wound be Elder Wand, death create it from Elder Wood, the wand I'm using and there's their core known as wand core like Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix Feathers, Veela Hair, Unicorn Tail Hair, Troll Whisker and the wand core of Elder Wand is Thestral Tail Hair. And Lastly, how long it could be the short wand we have is 8 inches and longest is 16." Bella said and stops near a shop with food and she buy some for her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
